kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Grace
Grace is the protagonist of the SLEEPOVER series, who was a guest at Emily's sleepover party. After she killed Emily claiming she took a picture of her and her friend kissing, another girl tried to find the murderer, which led Grace to ultimately blowing up the school. She is currently on the run and was featured in OLIVIA series. When young, her friend Olivia left the school and she became the boyfriend of Andy. As the two lovers continued to grow close they were tainted by Emily. During spin the bottle, they laugh at Emily making out with Amy, and mock her for it. Later, Amy takes a picture of them two making out and Grace kills Emily thinking she did it. On the way to school, they knock Emily’s parents out under the impression it was alright. She was then taunted by mean girl wo was sent to prison. Grace continued to stay at school until Mean Girls release. There, Mean girl bribes Leo, who sells her out though Mean Girl ends up killing Andy, while freezing Grace to make her watch.Mean Girl then bullies Grace until she uses a bomb potion she was taught to at school. She throws it at the class, killing all of them. Following this, she goes to Olivia for aid, though initially sceptical, Olivia agrees to take her in. She then saves her from Gina and helps her get to her real father; Mason. Appearance Grace has got tanned skin and long, black hair with red headband. In the series, she was seen wearing light blue jeans and white sneakers with black stripes and Adidas logo. On the upper part her clothes are olive jacket with silver and navy blue signs over a black shirt. Relationships [[Olivia Hart|'Olivia']] Grace and Olivia are friends with eachother (shown in part 3) until Olivia is sent to the boarding school. She reappears again in OLIVIA -Part 4 where Grace comes to Olivia for help until Olivia sends her away. She reappeared in Part 7, where she helps her and Henry escape and find her father. Andy She and Andy were shown to have excellent relation, rather love one, which Emily questioned a lot of times. During the Spin-the-Bottle game, she had to kiss him according to Emily's snobbish rules. She was shocked on Andy's death and subsequently blows up everyone in the classroom in Part 3. Emily Grace and Emily seem to have poor relation, after Emily tell that Andy and Grace were dating, Emily keeps yelling at Grace for some reasons, after she kisses Andy, Emily takes a picture of her phone. Emily said that is it true that Grace have a crush on Andy but Grace leaving for saying that. In Part 2, she killed Emily by making her asphyxiate with a pillow. Meanie Grace and Meanie are shown to be nothing else than enemies. After all, at her kissing Andy picture there's a comment can be seen that said: "YUCK! that girl comes to my School. I'm going to give her a good beating next time I see her." and the username of the girl is "mean_girl11". When she saw her, she called her an Online dater for picture. When finding out the red potion is very dangerous, she planned to take revenge on Andy for framing her. In order to do so, she wants to find out who killed Emily and questions Leo, bribing him by giving him money if he answers. He gives in and reveals the culprit. However, because of Andy framing her, Meanie escorted him to the cauldron and dissolved him. Grace was very mad at Meanie. After short mocking scene, she blew the school up. While this happened, Meanie's body was torn to pieces by the explosion. Appearances Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 1 (first appearance) * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 * OLIVIA - Part 3 * OLIVIA - Part 4 * OLIVIA - Part 7 (last appearance) Category:Females Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Sleepover